Homecoming
by spikeme4now
Summary: Takes place directly after the last scene of the series. Deals with what takes place between the two maidens known as Noir on an emotional level. Explores the depths of their relationship in detail.
1. First Steps

The black hand that governed death. That's what they were. She and Kirika: Noir. At least, that's what they had been groomed to be. Her parents may have wanted her to escape the dark life the Soldats had wanted for her, but in reality that could never have happened. She knew this now. It was her destiny. One that Altena's twisted sense of morality had tried to control. Just as Chloe and Kirika had been educated, she too had spent her life in training for the '_Grande Retuer_'. But that was merely a means to an end. No matter what paths their lives had journeyed over, the conclusion was inevitable.

Now, at the end, as she held Kirika against her side, guiding the other girl in as much as she was being guided herself, Mirielle began to understand what it meant to be '_The True_' Noir. It was more than a name or a title, but a state of being and consciousness. They'd been alone their whole lives, searching for something they weren't quite aware they even needed. But their search had now come to a close. They were finally home. Would always be home. As long as they had each other.

Kirika had called Chloe 'her _other self_', which Mirielle now knew was the very reason the two of them could never be '_The True_' Noir. Death was not solely comprised of darkness. One shade that knew no light. Death was a dichotomy. Light and dark. Black and white. Good and evil. '_That'_ was the true nature of Man. One could not exist without the other. Just as she and Kirika would not truly be alive until they were together.

Where they went from here, what they did with their lives now that they had realised the truth, was something she would need to discuss with her partner. There was a lot to discuss in fact, but it could wait. They had the rest of their lives for that. Right now, they needed to get to a safe haven. Somewhere to tend to their wounds.

Exhausted, Mirielle opened the door of the motel room, helping Kirika inside. They'd been travelling for hours before spotting the charming little getaway. The motel was not like the modern ones you'd find in the city, but consisted of a series of quaint little cottages. This was not important however. All that really mattered was that they'd found a place to heal. One that didn't put them in any immediate danger.

Placing the bag with their medical supplies on the bed, the girls tended to and re-dressed one another's wounds in silence. Words were too hard to express at this stage and would exert too much effort. They needed to save their strength for getting better.

Once satisfied with their work, Mirielle and Kirika crawled under the covers of the small yet adequate double bed, instinctively turning their backs as they always did. Forever on guard. Always careful to maintain the wall which kept the other at a distance. Despite their ordeal and their new closeness, old habits were definitely hard to break.

It was Kirika who made the first attempt. As she lay there next to the woman she loved, the woman who had brought her back from the depths of hell, whom she would gladly die for, Kirika began to feel very cold and afraid. What if she could never break the cycle of her past? What if she were too far gone to ever find happiness? Was her heart so cold and black that the warmth and light of love would never be able to break through its barrier?

She had always been alone. Had never allowed herself to feel anything. She could kill without remorse. Without regret. Nothing mattered to her. Not her own survival. Not the survival of others. Not even the Kill itself. The only thing that moved her was instinct. She was a tool. A harbinger of death. Even when she had no memory of the past (not that she had a great deal more now), it was the only thing she knew.

So, where did she go from here? She could remain a coward. Sink back into the past and let the darkness engulf her. Or she could fight. Struggle to break free of the bonds forced onto her by the Soldats and seek the light. Could she do it?

All of Kirika's instincts were telling her '_No!_' They continued to do so with ever-increasing momentum, but for the first time in her life Kirika ignored them. It was time to step out of the shadows. No more running. She was finally home.

Mirielle remained still as she felt Kirika shift behind her. She didn't make a single move or acknowledgement of the girl's presence. Not even when Kirika's hand tentatively snaked itself over her waist and came to rest against her exposed midriff. She could feel the girl's soft breath against the skin of her neck. Could feel her own heart beating in response to her partner's. Yet she was frozen. Frozen in fear.

Mirielle recognised the significance of Kirika's actions. It was a step. The sentiments expressed by the girl's letter washed over her with surprising clarity. Kirika had come to care for her.

Mirielle could only vaguely remember what it felt like to love and be loved; truly loved that is. She'd forced away the memory of her parents love after they'd been taken from her. She'd made a subconscious vow never to let anyone in again. Now, at this moment, she was finding it very difficult to keep that promise. It was the second promise Kirika had a hand in breaking. Ironically, the destruction of the first was responsible for shattering the other.

Looking down at the small hand pressed shyly against her skin, Mirielle held back a tear. Kirika was her world. Her small partner had taken a bullet for her and would do it again if need be. Of that she was certain. What had she done to deserve such loyalty?

She'd always pushed the younger girl away. Had made it very clear that there could never be a bond between them. Kirika was merely a means to an end. And yet, Kirika had somehow broken through those walls. Had never demanded anything she couldn't give and had ultimately put her own life aside to protect hers. For as long as she lived, Mirielle would never forget that act of selflessness.

More questions remained now. Was she ready? Was she brave enough to take the next step as Kirika had done? Or was she too much of a coward to seek the light? The darkness was familiar and comforting. It was all she had known for so long. How could she break away?

Opening her eyes, Mirielle once again glanced down at the gentle hand resting against her bare skin. Its heat burned deep within her as if begging her to acknowledge it. Asking her silently to take a chance. She wouldn't be alone. She would never be alone again. In fact, in reality, if she were truly honest with herself, she hadn't really been alone for a long time…

Slowly and with a slight tremble, Mirielle shifted her left hand and moved it tentatively until it came to rest atop Kirika's.

Both girls felt an instant spark of electricity, one that started where their hands met and travelled all the way into their very souls.

"Goodnight Miryieu," Kirika found the courage to whisper, her whole body on fire with the aftershock of the spark. "I'll make us some tea in the morning."

Mirielle couldn't help but smile at the girl's words. They were simple and yet they spoke volumes. In acknowledgement, she gently squeezed Kirika's hand, pressing her closer against her heated skin.

"Goodnight," Mirielle whispered back, content. A new journey lurked on the horizon, one she wouldn't face alone. Never again.


	2. Tea Time and Further Steps

The next morning, as promised, Mirielle woke up to the sound of a whistling kettle. It was '_tea time_'.

"Good morning," Mirielle greeted her partner with a smile, moving to take a seat at the small wooden table, barely large enough to entertain one person let alone two.

"Good morning," Kirika replied softly. "There wasn't much to choose from," she continued apologetically, holding up two small boxes. One was Chamomile, the other Earl Grey. "I chose Chamomile. I hope that's okay."

"Chamomile would be great. I think we could both use something calming."

Kirika nodded in agreement. Turning around, she moved back towards the kitchen to finish the preparations. A moment later she came back with a tray carrying two cups and saucers, a teapot, some freshly squeezed lemon juice, a jar of honey and some teaspoons.

"I couldn't find any biscuits in the pantry…"

"That's okay," Mirielle stood up and removed the tray from Kirika's hands. "I'm not feeling too hungry anyway. Now come, sit down. You shouldn't be exerting yourself so much. Don't want those stitches I gave you to pop, now do we?"

Kirika smiled as she shook her head. Mirielle was right. The slight exercise involved in making the tea _had_ worn her out a little. Nevertheless, she'd been determined to persevere. The tea itself wasn't important, but the message behind it was.

The girls drank in silence, looking up over their teacups occasionally to steal a shy glance at the other. Whenever their glances would coincide and their eyes would meet, the silence in the room seemed to intensify the moment. It was as if nothing and no one existed beyond the two of them. No words were needed to express the emotions behind those stares and with every minute, the next gaze would become more frequent and last just a little bit longer than the previous one.

They continued thusly until they were no longer bothering to look away and were now openly gazing into each other's eyes.

Unlike last night, it was Mirielle who gathered enough courage this morning. Shakily and with her heart pounding in her chest, the blonde somehow found enough strength to reach out with her hands towards Kirika. She held them face up, placing them on either side of Kirika's, silently asking the younger girl to take them.

Wordlessly, Kirika obliged. She could see the fear in Mirielle's eyes. Could feel it deep within her, for in true fact it mirrored her own. This was all new to her. To both of them. Caring for another person had never been part of the job description. In fact it was severely frowned upon in their line of work.

As she continued to gaze into Mirielle's eyes, Kirika's confidence began to grow. She gently squeezed the girl's hands, enjoying the way Mirielle's softness blended with her calluses, just like her own. She couldn't help but notice how well they fit together. Like a jig-saw puzzle finally completed. Deepening her gaze, Kirika could see that Mirielle realised it too.

"We fit," Kirika spoke the words quietly, her eyes never leaving Mirielle's.

Mirielle nodded. "We fit."

"I never thought I would fit with anyone."

"Me neither," Mirielle admitted, her thumbs reaching out of their own accord to gently caress Kirika's wrists.

Kirika couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her in response. "M-Mirielle…" she stammered the girl's name, emotion welling up in her throat. "I…"

"I know," Mirielle interjected, her bottom lip trembling as she too struggled to keep herself in check. Just like Kirika, she wasn't used to such emotion.

"I never thought this would happen," Kirika continued, determined to express the words she hadn't been able to voice in her letter. For she was sure by now that the blonde had read it. That she knew what she meant. But knowing and hearing were two different things and she needed Mirielle to hear the truth.

"Before I met you I was alone. I thought I would always be alone…but…"

"Shhh," Mirielle extracted her right hand and gently placed her fingertips over Kirika's lips. "You don't have to say it. I understand."

Closing her eyes, Kirika hesitantly reached up and moved Mirielle's hand just far enough so she could place a tender kiss against the girl's fingertips.

"I want to," Kirika explained, guiding Mirielle's hand back down to the table and squeezing it gently with her own. "I need too…"

Kirika trailed off as a thought occurred to her.

"Unless…unless you don't want to hear it. I don't want to—"

"Oh, my sweet Kirika," Mirielle exhaled, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I may not want to hear it and I may not want to admit that it's what I feel too..."

Seeing the instant resignation in Kirika's expression, Mirielle chided herself at her choice of words.

"But," she squeezed Kirika's hands in emphasis. "It's something that I cannot deny. Like you, I've lived my whole life alone. Afraid to let anyone in. Knowing and accepting my fate with steely resignation. Moving past a lifetime of barriers is not easy, as I'm sure you're aware of. Honestly…it terrifies me. You, me, who we are, what we mean to one another…the bond we share…it's all-powerful and undeniable. We can't run from it and yet running is the only thing I know how to do. I don't know how to love Kirika. How to let myself be loved. It's been a lifetime since I've heard those words from another…and an even bigger lifetime since I've spoken them. And you…you...you've never…"

"I've never heard or spoken them at all," Kirika finished up. "You're right Mirielle. It _is_ hard. I'm just as terrified as you are. I don't even know if I _can_ express them. I tried writing them down, thinking it would be easier that way…but it wasn't. What if I can never say what I feel? What if the darkness of my past is too powerful? I don't want to be that person. I want to have the ability to feel. To express those feelings. To…to l-l-love someone and let them know it."

Blinking away the tears threatening to spill, Mirielle couldn't help but smile, even as she felt the terror build within her. She forced herself to push through it.

"But Kirika," she gently brushed her thumb in a circular pattern across the younger girl's skin, gaining strength from the touch. "You already have. You've told me with your deeds what your words could only ever hint at. Words are meaningless anyway. Their just names and descriptions that have no weight unless followed through with actions. You're the braver one here…"

Mirielle trailed off in realisation, ashamed of her own lack of expression. She'd pushed Kirika away with every step. What had she ever done to show that she did love the younger girl? Kirika had always valued Mirielle's life above her own. She'd saved her on numerous occasions and had even sacrificed a chance at unlocking the key to her past in favour of saving her life. She didn't deserve Kirika. She didn't deserve to be loved and protected. The true darkness in this partnership was '_her_'. How could she have been so naïve as to think '_she_; was the light to Kirika's darkness? She was blind…

"You're the light in this relationship," Mirielle voiced her thoughts. "I'm not worthy or deserving of your affection. With every step I've pushed you away—"

"And with good reason," Kirika interjected. "I was the one who robbed you of love. It was I who killed your fam—"

"No! You were the messenger. Altena's tool. You were carrying out her orders. If it wasn't you, it would've been someone else."

"But—"

"No!" Mirielle insisted. "We both know the truth."

Kirika sighed and looked away, breaking their gaze. "I'm the unworthy one here."

Mirielle took a moment to ponder over Kirika's words. They were both right.

"We are both guilty of sin. We were children of the Soldats. Exposed to the darkness that engulfs them and maybe we'll never be truly free of that. But…maybe…maybe together we can try and forge a new life. One that's seeped in light. I think that if we let ourselves remain in the darkness, then they win."

"But how do we do that? All we've ever known is sin and death. How can we search for something we've never seen?"

"Because, my sweet Kirika, the light we seek has always been inside us. At least, that's what I want to believe. The Soldats were wrong. Human kind is made up of a dichotomy of light and dark. Without one, the other wouldn't exist. So, I guess…for the darkness to reside in our hearts, we need to have the light as well and I think the darkness has ruled us long enough. Don't you?"

Kirika allowed herself to once more gaze into the eyes of the woman who owned her heart. She nodded in agreement. It '_was_' time to move on. But how?

"How?" she voiced. "How do we do that? They'll never leave us alone. We'll never be truly free. We'll constantly be running. Nomads. Gypsies. Without a home…"

"Not quite…" Mirielle hesitated, an unwanted blush marring her ivory cheeks, the weight of emotion heavy on her heart. "We are home, aren't we? Together."

Kirika's lips parted slightly, her eyes locked with Mirielle's as an answering blush coloured her own cheeks. "Home," she agreed shyly. "Together."

Mirielle tightened her grip on Kirika's hands, terrified with what was to come. She couldn't believe the extent of her admissions. It was as if her body and her mind were no longer in agreement. All she wanted to do was lean over and capture Kirika's lips with her own. Taste her sweetness. Show her without words how she felt.

But fear glued her to the spot, controlled her immobility, just as it controlled Kirika. She could see her own desire mirrored in the younger girl's eyes. Once again, they were right back to where they'd started. In love, but too scared to accept love's consequences.

"I…" Kirika broke the silence, gathering up the courage she'd felt earlier. "Mirielle, I…I…"

"Show me, Kirika," Mirielle trembled, her hands tightening around Kirika's, just as her own were gripped firmer. "You know I…I…"

"I know," Kirika acknowledged. She could see the truth in her eyes. Love. An emotion she'd never seen or felt before, but one she instinctively recognised. An emotion, she realised, that was the true governance of mankind. Love, not hate, could destroy you and save you at the same time. Mirielle was right. It was all about the dichotomy of light and dark and love was the one emotion that was its own dichotomy. She finally understood and she knew Mirielle did too.

It was that knowledge that freed her. Freed them both. Leaning forward, Kirika pressed her forehead to Mirielle's, her breath tickling the older girl's lips. This was something they needed to do together.

"Show me, Miryieu," she mirrored the blonde's words, her heart pounding as fear and anticipation enveloped her.

With shaky breaths, Mirielle complied, reaching up to cup Kirika's cheeks with her hands. Slowly, reverently and with unexpressed love, she guided Kirika's lips the final distance towards her own, her body shaking as if on death's door.

As their lips met for the first time, slightly open, pressing firmly together, the two maidens known as Noir shattered. It was like an invisible barrier of glass broke between them and the shards embedded themselves into every pore and crevice of their skin. A mixture of pleasure and pain engulfed them and yet neither could move.

The pain of breaking through a lifetime of protection was almost more than either girl could bare, but the pleasure associated with the resulting peace was simply too much to ignore. It was a homecoming neither had ever expected, but were completely in acceptance of.

The kiss was over before it deepened, the girls pulling away breathlessly in one fluid movement. Neither knew how long it had lasted. A second, a minute, an hour, or a lifetime. It didn't matter. Time was no longer relevant. The damage had been done. The kiss had served its purpose.

As they opened their eyes and their gazes met, Mirielle and Kirika were re-born. They were now vulnerable, the full mixture of their emotions clearly visible on their faces. There was nothing left to shield them from each other. They were both fully clothed and yet they felt completely naked and exposed.

"I love you."

Those three words were spoken simultaneously. Whispered in each girl's native tongue. Expressed shyly and yet with undeniable conviction.

Kirika gazed into Mirielle's eyes, the emotion in her heart overpowering her senses. She was new to this world, as was Mirielle. So where did they go from here? There was so much more that she wanted to share with her partner. Their kiss had been a beginning. It had opened her up to a whole new realm of possibilities and she was suddenly very eager to explore them.

Extracting herself from Mirielle, Kirika stood up and glanced down lovingly, tears burning her eyes and escaping down her cheeks. Not knowing what she wanted, only aware of what she needed. Mirielle.

She reached out a hand to the blonde, silently asking for her help. Her guidance.

In understanding, Mirielle stood and moved to the smaller girl's side. She gently took the offered hand and grasped Kirika's free hand of her own initiative. She pulled Kirika gently towards her and lowered herself until their foreheads were touching.

The girls closed their eyes, happy for the moment to enjoy their current closeness. Their breathing was rhythmic, complementing one another as their breath mingled and tickled their lips, making a promise of kisses to come.

"More…" Kirika broke the silence. "I want more. I want to give myself to you…" she struggled to voice her need, unsure of the words that would best describe what was burning inside her. "I want to take, I…I don't know how to express…"

"You want to make love," Mirielle explained, her pulse racing with the possibilities, a blush making it's way from the back of her neck and over her cheeks. She was a seasoned assassin, nothing phased her and yet the prospect of making love with Kirika affected her being in a way she could never have dreamed of.

"Make…love…" Kirika said the words slowly, savouring each one on her tongue as she came to grips with the term. She pulled away slowly so she could gaze into Mirielle's eyes. "Yes. Make love. Mirielle, can we…can we make love?'"

Kirika trembled as she asked the question, terrified of rejection and even more terrified of acceptance.

A million thoughts ran through Mirielle's mind. Were they ready? Was '_she_' ready? She'd spent her whole life avoiding intimacy and now she was meeting it head on. They'd already broken down so many barriers. Did they all have to go today? Shouldn't they wait, take things slowly? Give each other time to adjust to the newness of it all? Or was she simply being a coward?

What was that old English saying? '_In for a penny, in for a pound?_' In truth, it didn't matter if they waited a minute or a year, the gears had already been set into motion. She knew that. They could both be dead tomorrow. They'd waited their whole lives for this. Even if they hadn't realised it. Why should they prolong the wait?

They were both injured. War-weary and in recovery. They could at least wait until their wounds had healed somewhat…

Mirielle paused at the thought. She knew she was stalling. Making love didn't need to involve acrobatics. In fact, she was almost certain their first time would be tender and explorative. She was simply making excuses.

'_Stop being such a coward!_' she chided herself. '_You know what's in your heart. Accept it. Or you'll never truly be free._'

"Are you sure?" Mirielle questioned tenderly, needing to know that this was really what the other girl wanted. That she understood the full ramifications of her request. "Once we go down that road, we can never go back. It'll bind us completely."

"I know," Kirika exhaled the breath she'd been holding. "I want to Mirielle. I am scared though," she admitted. "I've never made love before. Not that I can remember," she qualified. She had no idea of all the things the Soldat's had exposed her to, had guided her into doing. But that was irrelevant now. The future, her future with Mirielle, that's what was important. "Although, whatever I've done in the past, I don't think you could call it love-making, could you?"

Mirielle smiled. "I don't suppose you could. In which case I think we're both in the same boat."

Kirika smiled back, suddenly shy. Now that her proposal had been accepted, what was she supposed to do? Maybe she should have waited? She was moving too fast, wasn't she? They were still injured. What if she hurt Mirielle? What if…?

"Kirika," Mirielle startled her out of her thoughts. "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere," Kirika replied, a furrow of confusion marring her brow. "I'm still here."

"No," Mirielle smiled affectionately. "In here," she lifted a hand up to Kirika's temple, unable to resist the urge to tenderly run her fingers through the girl's soft hair.

"Oh," Kirika returned the smile, closing her eyes at Mirielle's tender caress. "Just giving in to fear. Not something I'm used to doing," she continued ruefully and yet with stoic seriousness. "I don't remember ever feeling fear before. Not till I met you…"

Mirielle chuckled, finding Kirika completely adorable. Impulsively, she moved her other arm to Kirika's back and engulfed her in a warm embrace, holding her tenderly against her chest as she continued to stroke her hair. "I think the feeling is mutual, '_mon ange_'," she whispered, her lips brushing against Kirika's sensitive earlobe as she spoke.

Kirika gasped softly in response, her hands moving to encircle Mirielle's petite waist. Closing her eyes, she settled herself into the taller girl's arms, content, at least for the moment, to simply be held.

After a while, Mirielle pulled away, her heart racing and emotion welling up inside her. With purpose, she glanced down at Kirika, allowing her eyes to travel over the girl's form, looking at her for the first time with the eyes of a would-be lover.

Kirika was exquisitely beautiful. Lithe, athletic and utterly adorable. She still wore the tunic given to her by Altena, minus the arm bracers and neck choker, and she had to admit, the outfit definitely flattered her form.

Mirielle could make out the gentle swell of the girl's breasts, the slight curve of her hips and the firm muscles of well-toned thighs which lead to equally well-defined calves. Mirielle couldn't wait to begin exploring her young partner's beauty.

With that notion, she looked up to find Kirika's eyes intent upon her own. She blushed in response, a little embarrassed to be caught staring.

Kirika smiled. She wasn't so naïve that Mirielle's inspection had gone unnoticed, or the effect she'd had on the blonde. She'd seen how Mirielle's pupils had dilated. How her lips had parted and her breathing had become shallow. She'd also noticed how the fabric of her wafer thin blouse did nothing to hide the taught peaks that now strained to be set free. Without her control, Kirika could feel her own nipples tightening in response.

Wordlessly, Kirika allowed herself the same liberties as Mirielle. She moved her gaze from the blonde's breasts, over her concave stomach, before coming to rest on her exposed thighs. With a sharp intake of breath, Kirika felt a warmth in her lower-abdomen as she caught just a glimpse of the girl's pale-pink cotton panties.

She'd seen Mirielle clothed in this white blouse and pink panty combination on many a night. Had even secretly responded to the beauty of her scantily-clad room-mate. Nevertheless, she'd known her place. She'd never indulged in the confusing stirrings of her heart. She'd never allowed herself to look upon her beautiful room-mate as anything more than a business associate. One who had vowed to kill her once their partnership was over. However, that person no longer existed. She was part of another lifetime.

"You're beautiful," Kirika ventured shyly, her cheeks warm and her breath shallow as she tentatively met Mirielle's gaze. "I always knew you were beautiful," she admitted. "I would watch you as you slept sometimes…"

"I know," Mirielle replied, joining the confessional. "I could feel your eyes on me. I used to wonder what went on in that pretty head of yours. I figured you were probably studying me. I was after all an opponent. Someone who would eventually bring you death."

"You thought I was pretty?"

Mirielle chuckled at the soft shade of pink that found its way to Kirika's cheeks. "Among other things," she admitted. "But honestly, I never allowed myself to look at you as a potential lover."

Kirika nodded. "I know. I didn't either. But, I did find you beautiful…and not just your physical form. In everything you did there was beauty. It was as if amongst all the darkness in your life a part of you still had light. It surrounded you. It was something I knew I could never have and with the passing of time I…I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I never dared hope it would ever be returned…"

Kirika trailed off, overwhelmed with emotion. She hadn't expected to reveal quite so much of herself, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to hide anything from Mirielle.

Mirielle blinked away her tears, surprised by the young girl's revelation. She'd read Kirika's letter, had known what the girl felt, but to hear how she looked upon her as a thing of beauty…it wasn't something she was prepared for. It was going to take time to get used to hearing words of love from Kirika.

"Oh, Kirika," Mirielle choked out with a trembling lower lip. "Come here my young beauty. Let me hold you."

Wordlessly, Kirika allowed herself to once again fall into Mirielle's embrace. She felt the older girl's tears against her neck, even as her own soaked into Mirielle's blouse. It was too much for her. Why hadn't anyone told her how powerful love could be?

After a long moment, their tears subsided, leaving the girls clinging fiercely to one another, unwilling to move away from the closeness of their embrace.

"My Kirika…" Mirielle eventually summoned up enough courage to once again reveal her heart. "I do love you."

Kirika felt her whole body shake in response, her eyes moving upwards to meet Mirielle's. "Then take me Miryieu. Make love with me."

Mirielle melted at Kirika's words. She'd always secretly adored the special way Kirika had of saying her name with her native tongue.

With a nod of agreement, Mirielle took a step back and tenderly grasped Kirika's hand, lacing their fingers together in a show of affection. With somewhat shaky legs, she guided them towards the bedroom, fear and excitement waging a war inside her heart.


End file.
